


Selfie Situation

by rayoel (kwilde)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Very fluffy, also second hand embarassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwilde/pseuds/rayoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray would say that if you really really wanted to pinpoint the blame on someone, it would have to be Joel, for even starting the whole selfie exchange.</p><p>aka ”At least you didn’t actually show any skin?”</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/megturney/status/442526929023795200">this wonderfully hilarious tweet</a> by Meg Turney (link is NSFW because of the background), and adapted into the context of Joelay, because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie Situation

If you asked them for the story, Joel would tell you that this was all Ray’s fault for not warning him sooner, but Ray would say that if you really  _really_ wanted to pinpoint the blame on someone, it would have to be Joel, for even starting the whole selfie exchange.

It was a stuffy Monday at the Rooster Teeth office, and the sweltering heat made it hard for Joel to even think at all. The air-conditioning in his office chose to completely give up on him, and repeatedly bashing the machine with a thick file didn’t seem to help start it back up again. As a result, he had to rely on a old standing fan, and a small portable one he put right next to his computer.

It was probably one of the worst Mondays he had had in a while, and he didn’t even like Mondays to begin with. (Who did, anyway?)

He stopped half-heartedly typing out the email he was supposed to send out, looked at the clock hanging above the door to his office and sighed out loud to himself.

4.30pm.

Just half an hour to go and Joel would be able run down the damn stairs to drag his boyfriend out of his office, pull him into his car, and drive him immediately home, where he knew his boyfriend would kiss all his frustration away and they would even have some delicious and cheap pizza from that one place that knew Ray as a regular.

Yeah, so him and Ray were dating… that was a thing. They hadn’t told anyone in the office yet, mostly because it was a relatively new relationship, and they didn’t want to put too much pressure on it.

Well, that and he also didn’t want to hear Gus lecture him about how him and Ray should act in the office. Fuck Gus.

Joel watched the second hand move down the clock, drumming his fingers impatiently in time with the second hand’s ticking. The heat was making him really restless, and he honestly didn’t know if he could survive another… 25 more minutes waiting for work to end.

He picked up his phone and idly went through his notifications, eyebrows rising a little when he saw that he had a new message from Ray.

_How’s the air conditioning issue going? You okay?_

Joel read the text with a dumb grin on his face, because Ray being all concerned about him was  _so cute._  Ray had kindly allowed him to complain about it during the whole of lunch, and he was still allowing Joel to grumble and whine at him. He couldn’t help but feel lucky to have someone as nice as Ray be his boyfriend.

Then he scrolled to the next text.

_Ooh, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME. :D_

Right, the timestamp of the message. The whole 420 thing. That was not so cute.

Joel rolled his eyes, dumb grin still plastered onto his face, and quickly typed out a reply.

_Come save me from my office. :(_

Joel didn’t know why he felt like it, but he followed his urge to take a stupid photo of him frowning and sent it to Ray immediately after the message.

The reply came a short while after, the contents of which made Joel’s heart thump a little extra quickly.

It was a selfie of the younger man with a matching sad face, pointing to his headphones, which completely framed the Puerto Rican’s small face, and made Joel think it was absolutely adorable.

_I would go upstairs and mess with your office and stuff, but I’ve still got editing to do._

Joel made a quick save of the photo, grinning at it and deciding to set it as his home screen (not his lock screen, because that would be too obvious) and pondered for a while on what to reply, before his fingers were swiftly tapping across the screen in a reply to Ray’s message.

_The heat is absolutely killing me. Get your work done faster._

He attached another selfie with the message, one of him simply squinting at the camera, and gleefully pressed send.

Joel looked back up at the clock. 4.42pm. He groaned, placing his phone on the table and picking up the small fan on his table instead, hoping it would bring him some relief in the last 20 minutes of waiting, but to no avail. He stretched and began to pack up his things, preparing to dash out of his office immediately as the clock struck 5.

The vibration from his phone signaled another message had come in, so he stopped packing in some paperwork into his file, and chose to lean back in his chair and read the message from his boyfriend instead.

_Oh? Well well well, is it getting too hot for you to handle?_

Ray had attached another photo, this time it was one of him with the coyest smile Joel had ever seen, and he noticed that the younger man was biting his lower lip just a little. Joel huffed, a blush creeping up his face, because Ray was definitely playing with him. He was obviously trying to get laid after work. Well, all he needed to do was ask, really.

_… Get back to your work and hurry the fuck up because I expect you to be ready to go at 5pm sharp._

Joel tried to give his most exasperated look at the camera and snapped it quickly before sending it with the message, continuing to take his own sweet time in packing up his things.

Another short while later, Joel heard the vibration from his phone again and quickly picked it up, unlocking the phone to read the message.

_Am I making things… hard for you?_

If the intention of Ray’s last text was to tease and hint, this new one was basically an invitation.

An involuntary groan escaped Joel’s lips and he shifted uncomfortably in his office chair. He drummed his fingers idly on his table, thinking of a way to get back at the younger man whom he could imagine was smirking to himself, leaning back in his chair, basking in his “victory” of making Joel squirm. There were no photos attached, which was not a problem at all; At that moment his mind was imagining all sorts of different things he would do to the younger man later once they had gotten home, all plans of the night being innocent gone out the window to give way for this new lustful haze that was creeping into his brain.

But the older man definitely wasn’t going to let Ray have all the satisfaction just yet.

Eyes darting around, as if he was afraid anyone would step into the office at any second, he angled his phone such that the camera was directed downwards… to his crotch. He pulled down his zipper, not intending to go any further. He placed his free hand on his thigh, dangerously close to the area he intended for Ray to focus on, making sure the camera caught that his zipper was down, and quickly pressed the shutter button. His face and neck felt ridiculously warm, and it definitely wasn’t the air conditioning problem this time. He thought hard about how he would go about replying with an equally suggestive message, before grinning to himself as his fingers danced across the screen, adding extra force when he pressed the “send” button, along with the photo he had taken.

_Oh babe, you sure are. Could you show us a little sympathy?_

He whistled to himself as he packed the last of his files and stuffed his laptop into his backpack, deciding to make his way downstairs first, since he only had about 10 minutes till 5. Maybe he would make a visit to where Adam sat and mess with him for a while.

As he was reaching the bottom step, he felt his phone vibrate, happily choosing to ignore it, and continued to make his way to the warehouse, sitting down on an empty chair by Adam’s table. Adam was unfortunately busy with something, so Joel decided to occupy himself with reading what Ray had replied to him.

 _Adsfsi OHH MY GOD_ , came the first message, which made him want to laugh out loud, until he scrolled down.

What he read made him want to dig a hole in the floor and tunnel his way home without being seen by any living soul.

_I love that photo you sent me earlier. Um… unfortunately someone else was holding my phone when it came in._

The next thing Joel saw was Gavin barreling towards him, yelling a jumbled mess of words with the likes of “Joel!” and “Ray!” and a bunch of made up words, courtesy of Gavin’s weird language.

He tried to dodge Gavin’s sudden ambush, but was held in the chair by a very unhelpful Adam, who had decided he wanted to join in the fray. Joel struggled under Gavin’s grip, only looking up when he heard an all too familiar giggle.

Ray was standing behind Gavin, the color on his cheeks matching that of Joel’s, with Michael in tow just laughing at the whole situation, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Lindsay heading towards them with her camera ready.

“No no no no!” Joel yelled, not caring how flustered he was appearing as he managed to break free from Gavin’s hold and started dragging Ray out of the office and into the parking lot.

“You’re fucking terrible, you know that?” Joel said exasperatedly as he shut the driver’s door, turning towards Ray, who was still trying to hold back his laughter. He threw his hands about to emphasize his point, not knowing how to even begin to approach the situation at all.

“Who was the one who read it?”

“Gavin,” Ray replied simply, one hand covering his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter, because on one hand while it was extremely hilarious to witness, he could also see that his boyfriend was extremely embarrassed by what went down, and he suffered from some secondhand embarrassment as well.

"At least you didn’t actually show any skin?"

Joel groaned, giving Ray’s shoulder a playful bite before leaning his forehead down on it. “This week is going to be hell, isn’t it?”

The younger man shrugged his other shoulder, placing his hand on Joel’s knee, tracing small circles in an effort to comfort the older man. “Well, we now to worry about coming out to them, right?”

Joel pouted in retaliation, sitting up and turning back to face the steering wheel and started to drive out of the parking lot. Ray kissed him on the cheek, his hand starting to move up and down Joel’s thigh, which made the older man slap his hand away playfully.

“You are in  _so much trouble_  when we get home.”

“Hmm, I was hoping I’d be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr. My url is ahwuu.
> 
> Also, cross posted to tumblr like, ages ago. [here's a link](http://ahwuu.tumblr.com/post/80175019338/selfie-situation) if you want to reblog!


End file.
